


;)

by britishflower



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Hehehe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: For Mrs.Lord.KEKEKE





	;)

Nick felt nervous. He had it planned and yet, here he was. On one knee, staring at Jay, who had just gotten out of the bathroom.

 

Let's go back about an hour ago.

 

\----

 

They were making soup. Homemade chicken noodle soup to be exact. It was a lazy Sunday and it was the perfect day to make soup, plus Sunday was their soup day. Nick had always made extra, a just in case for seconds. Jay smiled, this crooked smile where Nick could see that little gap in his two front teeth. Nick loved Jay's smile. He knew that little gap better than anyone would know. Nick loved this Sunday the most, it was their five year anniversary of dating. It was about to become even more special than Jay realized.

Nick stood up "I need to go get my phone," he said.

Jay looked up "Oh? Okay," he replied.

Nick went to the bedroom. Jay wasn't much for questioning things, he was open and trusting in the relationship. Nick loved that about Jay too.

 

He checked through the drawers. It wasn't there. Shit. Nonononono. He checked the closet, the bathroom drawers, and under the bed. It wasn't anywhere.

Nick picked up his phone, quickly scrolling through the contacts. A, B, C, so on until He reached the letter J. Only two numbers were under the letter. He clicked the second number and listened to the rings.

"Nick hey-"

"Jordan please, please, tell me that the ring is over there," he begged. If it wasn't there, Nick was coming to flip his lid.

The line was abandoned for a moment, rummaging coulf be heard until a noise came to the phone "Yeah, you gonna do the thing?" She asked.

Nick sighed, not realizing he had held in a breath, yet nervousness twisted at his stomach "Yep," he replied.

"See you in a bit."

"You too."

 

\----

 

Nick had convinced Jay that he was going to give Jordan and Daisy some soup.

The door was opened by a red eyed Tom "Hey Nickle," he greeted, words slowly slurring.

Nick flinched "It went to shit didn't?" He asked.

The other man held his composer for maybe a moment then snapped like a twig "Yesssss," he whined. His body leaning against the door frame with a look of sadness over his face "Absolutely terrible, he didn't even show up," he complained.

Jordan appered behind him "Tom, you drunk mess, go back to sleep," she said, pushing him away from the door. Tom called a 'later Nick' then vanished in the house. Jordan gave Nick the box "Thanks for the soup, good luck alright?" She said warmly.

Nick smiled "Yep."

 

\---

 

Now they were here. Nick had came home and wanted to surprised him.

Jay had went to the bathroom so that's where Nick had planted himself. When his boyfriend came out, Jay stared at Nick with utter confusion "Oh my God you seriously are doing this right in front of the bathroom."

Nick swallowed "So I was curious but-"

"Yes. It's yes," Jay stated, he was still laughing. 

Nick smiled as he stood and blushed "I wanted it to be special and I guess our only witness-"

"-Is a toilet!" Jay pulled Nick close "You really are something Mr. Carraway," he said.

Nick stole a quick kiss "Well you got something really interesting soon to be Mr. Carraway," he teased.


End file.
